Cambiando el pasado
by gonza-kun
Summary: A Naruto se le concede volver al pasado para cambiar ciertos hechos, pero nunca imagino como seria su vida en el pasado.


Hola a todos... digamos que se me ocurrio una idea para un fic... espero que tenga un poco de aceptacion ejeje... de todas formas como siempre digo se aceptan recomendaciones, correciones, sugerencias, todo para mejorar. sin mas les dejo el prologo de este nuevo fic que comence.

**Prologo**

PDV (Punto de vista) de Naruto

El viento sopla levemente haciendo que mis rubios cabellos se muevan, la luz del día se ve opacada por unas oscuras nubes… pronto lloverá, pienso mirando al cielo. Bajo la mirada y contemplo el paisaje que me rodea, horas atrás era un lugar de ensueño… pero tras la colisión y eventuales batallas contra las tropas enemigas solo queda lo que ahora estoy mirando… y mientras miro pienso si esto es como se ve el infierno… destrucción por doquier, cenizas y cuerpos de ambos bandos sin vida… me siento realmente triste, hoy he sido el único de todos mis amigos y camaradas que ha sobrevivido a la cruel y dura guerra… de hecho soy el único sobreviviente de ambos bandos, pero no me siento victorioso… me siento un perdedor, si perdí todo… mis amigos… mis ganas de vivir. Miro nuevamente hacia el cielo y una refrescante lluvia cae sobre mi… estoy adolorido, triste… mojarme no me importa en lo mas mínimo… si solo pudiera volver atrás el tiempo y salvar a mis amigos del desastre total, pero es imposible.

Dejo caer mi cuerpo hacia atrás e inevitablemente mi cuerpo hace contacto con el ahora mojado suelo… cierro mis ojos, mientras me dejo llevar por la sensación que produce las gotas de agua que golpean mi cuerpo… recuerdos vienen a mi mente… Iruka-sensei… el fue el primero que reconoció mi existencia y me enseño que un hombre que es Shinobi debe hacer lo correcto… vivir feliz cuanto pueda… y proteger a los mas débiles, sobre todo a las futuras generaciones. Luego me veo en el Ichiraku comiendo ramen que me invitaba… cuando hacia travesuras y el era el único capaz de encontrarme… ni siquiera los Anbu eran capaces de atraparme… Kakashi-sensei, a pesar de ser un pervertido y un vago me enseño lo importante en confiar en mis compañeros de equipo… pero lo que mas valoro es que me enseño fue a no abandonar nunca a mis amigos… por nada en el mundo. Realmente me puedo ver atado al poste después de intentar comer la comida que nos daría después de la prueba para ser gennin… luego veo cuando me llevo frutas y verduras, diciendo que un buen shinobi debe respetar una dieta y comer saludable para estar al cien por ciento.

Tsunade-chan… al principio me caíste muy mal, debo admitirlo… siendo mi sueño el ser Hokage y tu dices que el Hokage es una persona estupida… pero luego te veo derramando esas lagrimas cuando estuve a punto de morir en la pelea contra Kabuto… cada vez que me curabas… tus sonrisas cuando pensabas que no te veía… siempre me dirigí a ti como "oba-chan"… pero que pensarían de mi si diría que sentía algo extraño hacia ti… que pensarías de mi… te reirías… me comprenderías, de nada me sirve pensar en las posibilidades sabiendo que ya no estas.

Tantos momentos felices y de pronto… veo rápidamente como uno a uno de mis amigos y seres mas queridos yacen en el mismo suelo que ahora estoy tirado… pero a diferencia de ellos yo puedo levantarme… ellos ya no se levantaran… nunca mas… lagrimas fluyen de mis ojos, que se mezclan con la lluvia expresando mi eterno dolor… comienzo a sentir frío… mi cuerpo esta pesado… se que estoy herido y probablemente me estoy desangrando… pero no me importa, quiero reunirme con mis amigos… con tigo Tsunade-chan…

Mmm que calidez… ¿que será?… ¿será esto lo que se siente estar muerto?... esta calidez esta haciendo que el frío se valla… empiezo a sentir mi cuerpo… ¿pero que?... abro mis ojos y veo que un extraño chakra de color blanco me rodea… miro a mi alrededor para descubrir en donde estoy… pero ya no me encuentro en ese triste paisaje donde yacen los cuerpos de mis queridos amigos, no… este lugar es totalmente diferente… me transmite paz, tranquilidad… en el hay césped, árboles… y un arrollo. Miro mis brazos y ropas… son las mismas que estaba utilizando en la batalla y las heridas que tenía están ahí presentes… pero no me duelen… llego a la conclusión de que no estoy muerto para mi desdicha… todavía no me reuniré con mis amigos. En un instante pasa por mi mente… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconciente? ¿Que es ese chakra blanco? ¿Quien me trajo aquí?... son demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas.

- Veo que te has despertado… es sorprendente que hallas sobrevivido a la batalla… teniendo en cuenta todas tus heridas- una voz proveniente de mi espalda me habla.

Lentamente me giro para ver quien es la persona que me habla… por la voz es una mujer… al quedar de frente a esta persona veo que su vestimenta consiste en una oscura capa con capucha… impidiéndome ver sus aspecto. Me quedo unos instantes pensando que decirle hasta que le respondo.

- Si, recién he despertado… mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto… fue usted quien me trajo aquí…- antes de terminar lo que estaba a punto de decir fui interrumpido por ella.

- Así es… mi nombre no tiene importancia… lo mas importante es porque estoy aquí, al igual que lo estas tu.- me responde rápidamente.

- Esta bien… antes que nada me gustaría agradecerle por haber salvado mi vida…- digo mientras cierro los ojos y hago una pequeña reverencia.

- No es nada… ahora a lo que venia, veras tu eres el único sobreviviente de esta masacre… no puedo llamarle ni batalla ni guerra… solo una masacre, que fue obra de uno de los personajes mas oscuros de todos los tiempos desde que se formaron las aldeas ninjas… su nombre es Madara… Uchiha Madara.- comienza a hablarme seriamente, pero recuerdo que Madara lucho contra el Shodaime Hokage e inevitablemente decido preguntarle.

- Disculpe pero no entiendo porque dice que Uchiha Madara esta involucrado en todo esto… es imposible que el tenga que ver con todo esto… según lo que recuerdo el fue quien lucho contra Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju, en el valle…- pero no pude terminar porque nuevamente fui interrumpido.

- Eso es verdad, ambos lucharon y Hashirama Senju salio victorioso de esa batalla… aunque Madara no murió… y encontró una forma de permanecer vivo hasta la fecha…- no pudo seguir explicando ya que yo interrumpí

- Es imposible… debería tener mas de cien años… eso es imposible.- digo alarmado y muy sorprendido, pensar que alguien de mas de cien años vivo es todo un merito.

- No, no lo es… el utilizo una técnica del Sharingan que el mismo desarrollo… una técnica que no aparece en ningún pergamino del clan Uchiha y de hecho… yo soy la única que conoce que dicha técnica existe.- dice seriamente y reacciono rápidamente.

- como sabes que existe… si no aparece en ningún pergamino del clan Uchiha… tampoco creo que… siendo "una buena persona" (-Gonza-kun: nótese el tono sarcástico) te lo diga.- digo mientras la veo ahí sin mover un músculo… estoy comenzando a odiar esa capa y el que no se mueva, pero mientras me diga que quiere esta bien.

- Cierto… si piensas que soy una Uchiha estas equivocado… tampoco me lo dijo el… mas bien… yo le dije de la existencia del Jutsu.- me dice seriamente, mientras siento como mi cuerpo comienza a temblar al ver un increíble cantidad de chakra emanar de ella.

-Lo siento no quise incomodarte.- respondo rápidamente para no terminar muerto.

-Acepto tus disculpas… pero que no vuelva a suceder… ese inútil me utilizo… y yo que pensé que utilizaría esa técnica para el beneficio de la humanidad… y termino en esto.- me dice con una voz suave, hasta puedo distinguir el dolor en ella.

- De todas formas no creo que quieras hablarme de esa técnica… porque no vamos a lo que me querías hablar.- le digo para cambiar de tema, no me gusta ver personas tristes y mucho menos cuando se trata de una mujer que esta triste por un bastardo.

-Tienes razón… no estamos aquí para hablar de la técnica del Sharingan, no… estamos aquí porque tanto tu como yo no queremos que esto suceda.- me dice en un tono neutral de voz.

- No entiendo a lo que te refieres… me gustaría saber que es lo que no quieres que suceda.- pregunto totalmente confundido ante sus palabras.

- Ha… es gracioso sabes… lo puedo leer en tus ojos… tu no quieres que esto suceda, al menos nunca pensaste que esto iba a suceder… muerte por todos lados, destrucción… y todo hecho por el mismo hombre que hemos estado hablando.- me dice sorprendiéndome, como demonios quiere que esto no suceda si ya sucedió… me esta confundiendo mejor le pregunto.

- No quiero ser grosero ni nada por el estilo… pero esta guerra ya sucedió… la muerte de mis amigos y la destrucción de muchos lugares ya ha ocurrido… no hay nada que pueda hacer, salvo ir a matar a ese bastardo.- digo con furia en mis ultimas palabras

- Bueno, es por eso que yo estoy aquí… veras como no cuento con mucho tiempo deberé ser lo mas breve posible… así que agradecería que te guardes tus preguntas una vez que finalice de hablar.- me dice en un tono muy serio y lo único que hago es responder afirmativamente con mi cabeza.

- Perfecto… ahora escucha con atención… tu has visto muchas muertes en tu corta existencia, y has sacrificado mucho… es cierto que sobreviviste, pero este mundo ya no es el mismo… esta gran guerra ha acabado con la mayoría de los habitantes del mundo… y los pocos que quedan son esas escorias que esclavizaron a los mas débiles. Tanto tú como yo no queremos este destino… y para ello te enviare al pasado para que detengas a Madara…- me habla seriamente- Pero para ello, tu deberás perder tu memoria, solo dejare tres cosas en tu mente… la primera serán todas tus técnicas ninjas, de otro modo nunca podrías contra Madara y seria inútil que te envíe al pasado… la segunda serán las consecuencias de no detener a Madara, por lo tanto te dejare la memoria de Madara, todo lo referente a el hasta lo que sabes… y tercero te permitiré que conserves la memoria de uno de tus seres queridos… solo una persona… piénsalo bien antes de responderme.

- Si es cierto todo lo que dices me gustaría conservar la memoria que tengo de Tsunade… todo lo que se de ella… por favor.- le contesto en un tono suave y triste, sabiendo que ya no tendré en mi mente los recuerdos de Ero-sennin, Iruka-sensei, Sandaime Oji-san y los demás.

- Muy bien eso lo puedo hacer… tambien para que puedas aniquilar a este parasito de la humanidad te daré acceso a dos Kekegenkai…- me dice mientras noto en su voz la duda sobre que Kekegenkai me dará… pero será posible.

- Disculpe pero es posible lo que me dice… es decir tener un Kekegenkai es mucho y esta en nuestro ADN, como podría tener uno si nunca presente signos de tenerlo… mucho menos dos.- digo algo asombrado, pensando en una posible respuesta.

- Veras, eso es muy simple… como bien dijiste los Kekegenkai se transmiten en los genes y puesto que tu no tienes ningún parentesco con personas que tengan Kekegenkai, pues no posees uno… sin embargo, yo puedo modificar tu ADN, dejando intacto tu ser, digamos que añado a tu ADN las características de los Kekegenkai… solo puedo añadirte dos como máximo… no se que pasaría si tratara de añadir un tercero.- me dice seriamente, pensar que puede modificar mi ADN me asusta, pero si no me modificara en nada, pienso que esta bien.

-Entiendo… como digas, confío en ti… tu me salvaste y me estas dando una posibilidad para cambiar el futuro.- le digo seriamente mientras pienso que Kekegenkai me dará.

- Bien me gustaría darte el Sharingan… pero si lo utilizas te caratularían como un Uchiha y seria muy difícil para ti ser confiable para el Hokage… así que te daré como primer Kekegenkai el Mokuton, y por lo tanto tendrás también afinidad con el agua y la tierra… esto te dará la ventaja de que piensen que eres uno de los del clan Senju… y creerán mas en ti, aunque tu dirás que has perdido tu memoria y no sabe tu apellido solo sabrás tu nombre y lo que me pediste retener en tu memoria.

Como segundo Kekegenkai te daré el Hyoton, por lo que también tendrás afinidad con el viento, que junto con el agua te dará la habilidad para crear hielo.- me explica mientras pienso que el primer Kekegenkai lo utilizaba Shodaime-sama y el segundo lo utilizaba Haku… serán muy útiles, mas con mis enormes reservas de chakra.

- Me parece bien… ambos son muy poderosos y serán de gran utilidad contra Madara… tendrá que lidiar con dos Kekegenkai.- digo sonriente.

- Lo malo en esta historia es que tu deberás buscar a Madara por tu cuenta… no se en donde pueda llegar a estar… también estarás envuelto en una guerra, aunque menos sanguinaria que esta, te lo garantizo- hace una leve pausa y prosigue diciéndome- No olvides que lo Uchiha han planeado el golpe de estado por Madara… tampoco olvides que Orochimaru deserto de la aldea de Konoha por culpa de ese maldito Uchiha – eso me sorprendió, siempre pensé que la serpiente había estado celosa de Yondaime y por eso abandonó a Konoha y se hizo uno de los criminales que mas problemas le causo a Konoha.- Asegúrate de que no contacte a Kyuubi, eso no debe pasar… de lo contrario tu viaje no habrá servido de nada y todo ocurrirá nuevamente frente a tus ojos.- Me dice con un tono glaciar que hace que mis nervios se paren de punta

- Eh… s..ssi, pero no se cuando Madara hizo contacto con Kyuubi, mucho menos el lugar… para detenerlo debería saber donde y cuando lo hace, o al menos, desde mi vuelta al pasado, cuanto tiempo tendría para encontrar a Madara… pero sobre todo debería saber en que circunstancias se conocieron Madara y Kyuubi.- digo temeroso por dos razones, una de ellas es su voz, realmente asusta. Y la otra es que deberé trabajar sin descanso para acabar con ese tipo que sabe Kami donde va a estar cuando yo regrese al pasado.

- Esta bien… te lo diré, las circunstancias en las que Madara se contacto con Kyuubi… digamos que fue unos años después de la guerra en la que Yondaime utilizo su preciada técnica para ser conocido por todo el mundo como "el rayo amarillo" y fue en un templo donde todos los Bijuus estamos sellados, no se como hallo el templo pero fue allí.-toma aire y prosigue- en cuanto al Hebi-sannin… te puedo decir que por obvias razones el utilizo el ataque de Kyuubi para hacer contacto con Orochimaru… para utilizar una técnica con su Sharingan capaz de crear una memoria totalmente nueva… ignoro lo que hizo de la memoria vieja como así también ignoro lo que Orochimaru vio en su mente que hizo que abandonara Konoha.- dice seriamente mientras pienso porque utilizar a Orochimaru, no lo entiendo.

-No entiendo porque utilizaría este tipo a Orochimaru… si podía matarlo tranquilamente.- digo confundido

-Lo hizo porque sabia que Orochimaru aun no había alcanzado su limite de fuerza y haciendo que uno de los Sannin traicionara la aldea y diera problemas, el podría hacer lo que le plazca porque estarían mas pendientes a los movimientos de Orochimaru… además Orochimaru podría ser un enemigo peligroso para el si junto con Jiraiya y Tsunade lo enfrentaran cuando el no esta al cien por ciento.- me explica y entiendo enfrentarse con los tres Sannin no debe ser nada fácil, ni para Madara mismo.

- Si, veo que tenía todo planeado ese maldito… pero ya basta de todo esto, tú no tienes mucho tiempo y tenemos mucho que hacer.- Digo seriamente, esperando no incomodarla, no estoy en posición de pelear.

- Has dicho una gran verdad, no hay mucho tiempo… por lo que te pido que te estés quieto mientras añado los Kekegenkai… puede doler… pero no mucho.- me dice con una voz siniestra que me paraliza y solo respondo afirmativamente moviendo levemente mi cabeza arriba y abajo unas veces.

De momento a otro siento un enorme chakra que proviene de esa mujer… es inmenso, seguro que este chakra es tan potente como el del Kyuubi, ahora puedo verlo… puedo ver su chakra, es blanco… la esta envolviendo… se acerca a mi y cierro mis ojos, siento como toca mi frente con una de sus manos y al instante siento como todo mi cuerpo se congela por dentro… es tan frío que parece que esta introduciendo hielo dentro de mi… un momento, claro esta añadiendo el Hyoton… ahora ya no siento nada. Que pasara con el Mokuton, me saldrán flores desde adentro… o quizás raíces o ramas… a no quiero ni pensar.

- Tranquilo ya paso, ya he añadido ambos Kekegenkai y los podrás utilizar, te daré el suficiente tiempo como para que leas estos pergaminos.- me dice a la vez que me lanza varios pergaminos, pero como no tenemos tiempo se me ocurre… porque no utilizar el Kage Bunshin, seguro que en tiempo record los termino de leer y tendré un poco mas de tiempo para hablar.

Al instante hago varios clones y leo todo lo referente al Mokuton y también al Hyoton… técnicas, como controlarlo, cantidades de chakra y demás… esta todo muy bien especificado en los pergaminos… me pregunto de donde los obtuvo.

- Los pergaminos los he creado yo misma… al igual que ambos Kekegenkai… los Kekegenkai son un regalo que los Bijuu hemos hecho a los humanos para que puedan defenderse… aunque no le han dado uso propio.- me dice sorprendiéndome, ya que respondió lo que estaba pensando… un momento Bijuu eso quiere decir que…

-En efecto yo soy Kyuubi… y estoy fuera de ti porque el sello se ha roto en la ultima batalla… pero también se rompió el efecto del Jutsu que Madara utilizo en mi.- me dice seriamente.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no estarás dentro de mi cuando regrese al pasado?- pregunto seriamente

- Así es, no estaré dentro de ti para curarte, ni para darte chakra… pero a cambio dejare un sello para que incremente tu chakra gradualmente y que prepare tu cuerpo para utilizar toda tu reserva de chakra… que ahora no eres capaz de utilizar…- eso me sorprende, tengo mas chakra… pero no me he desmayado mas de una vez por utilizarlo todo…

- Veras, tu no utilizas todo tu chakra porque gran parte de el estaba destinado a contenerme y mantenerme dentro de tu cuerpo… el sello que utilizo el cuarto Hokage se alimentaba de tus grandes reservas de chakra… ahora entiendes porque tu cuerpo debe estar preparado para utilizar semejante cantidad de chakra… pues si no lo entiendes… mmm digamos que explotarías desde adentro y morirías.- me explica a lo que me asombro y me asusto, seria una muerte muy estupida, morir por utilizar tu propio chakra.

- Entiendo… lo podrías hacer por favor, no me gustaría ser caratulado como "el hombre que murió por utilizar su chakra al máximo"- digo seriamente mientras pienso en como se reirían las futuras generaciones

- De hecho… ya lo hice, ahora voy a realizar el Jutsu que te volverá a la época en donde Konoha esta en guerra y el Hokage es Sandaime… y aun no es Hokage Yondaime… pero esta en lista como uno de los futuros Hokages…- toma aire y luego seriamente me dice- necesito que te acuestes, yo haré el resto.- a lo que obedezco sin poner resistencia

-Muy bien… comencemos.- al decir esto, dibuja un circulo a mi alrededor y fuera de el comienza a escribir símbolos que no reconozco, luego de eso veo que se acerca a mi y toma un kunai de mi porta porta shuriken… inmediatamente me hace un pequeño corte en mis manos, de las que brotan sangre y hacen contacto con el suelo donde esta dibujado el circulo. Acto seguido veo que se corta a la altura de sus muñecas y la sangre comienza a llenar lo que escribió… en instantes sus heridas cerraron y dejo de sangrar.

- Ya esta todo listo, espero que detengas esta locura… no me gustaría ver nuevamente esta masacre… así que por favor detén a Madara… te lo ruego.- me dice en voz suave, en ella también puedo percibir la desesperación por parar todo esto

- Esta bien, pero quisiera saber porque no lo haces tu… como sabes todo esto y como sabes tanto sobre Madara.- pregunto apresuradamente antes de que realice la técnica que me devolverá al pasado

- Yo se tanto sobre Madara porque lo conocí… no puedo ir yo porque no se me permiten viajes en el tiempo… y se muy bien todo esto porque lo viví… recuerda yo soy Kyuubi y viví dentro de ti… se tanto como sabes tu… y lo otro lo se porque fue un error que cometí y que tu vas a solucionar.- me dice en una voz apagada… en la que siento culpa

- De acuerdo… gracias por esta oportunidad te estaré eternamente agradecido… y no te culpes por nada.- le digo alegremente.

-Veo que nunca cambiaras… esta bien, te agradezco yo a ti… espero conocerte en el pasado.- tras decir estas palabras hace una serie de sellos, su sangre y mi sangre comienzan a brillar… luego del circulo en donde estoy un potente chakra se hace presente… tan potente que forma una columna hacia el cielo… siento mi cuerpo pesado y luego…

-Espero que vivas una mejor vida… suerte Naruto.- es lo ultimo que escucho tras caer en un estado de inconciencia.

Fin PDV (Punto de vista) de Naruto

El chakra desaparece junto con el joven pelirrubio, dejando a Kyuubi allí sin más

- Espero que cambies el futuro… la humanidad merece algo mejor.- tras estas palabras Kyuubi cae al suelo, su cuerpo comienza a brillar… poco a poco se va desintegrando dejando un rastro de luz, como si fueran luciérnagas que se separan de su formación… del cuerpo de Kyuubi… finalmente no queda ni rastros de Kyuubi ni de Naruto

**Fin Prologo**

Espero que lo halla sido de su agrado, cualquier pregunta o sugerencia es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima


End file.
